Impossible - Romano x Reader
by Alice Oscura
Summary: This is a song fic Based off the song, Impossible by Shontelle. Its a sad story so if you don;t like don't read. Romano x Reader. Sort of. This is mostly written in the past tense as in this has already happened, or in the midst of happening.


**Impossible**

 **Romano X Reader**

Hetalia Song fic

Song use; Shontelle – Impossible

You were walking down the road with tears in your now cold (e/c) eyes, though no one would be able to notice that you were crying, due to the rain that was pouring down on your head. You could feel the cold of the water soaking in to your bones, leaving its icy chill were ever it touched. That was fine. You didn't care anymore. If you got sick or even died right now you just couldn't care less what happened. All you could think of right now was about how stupid you were.

 _I remember years ago,_

 _Someone told me,_

 _I should take caution when it comes to love._

 _I did. I did._

 _And you were strong and I was not,_

 _My allusion, my mistake,_

 _I was careless, I forgot, I did._

You weren't the type to go and fall head over heels for someone. In fact you never even liked the idea of love. You thought it was stupid and a waste of time. Well that's what you kept telling yourself. All your life you had been proven that love is stupid, thanks to your father. He was always out drinking, cheating, coming home late from work, and sometimes he never even came home till late the next day. You knew what he was doing. And so did your mother, but she always turned a blind eye. And when you approached her and asked why. She simply said _'I love him'_ what a stupid excuse you thought _._ You promised yourself you would never fall in love. You had dated before but it always ended badly. They would either just abandon you, or would cheat or something. You grew tired of it and just went completely against the idea of love. But then one day it happened. You had met him at his restaurant that he ran with his brother and there family friend. You instantly had a crush on him. You would keep going back to the restaurant and sometimes would talk to him, till one day you let it slip and told him you liked him. He seemed happy and told you he liked you too. And so you two started to date. You were careful with the things you did and said. It had been almost two years now since the two of you had met. You had been happy with him, you where patient and able to deal with his touchy attitude and loud outbursts, half the time you would laugh. You thought it was cute the way he was so defensive about everything. Though he was rather rude and sometimes that got on your nerves but you somehow managed. You kept telling yourself that you were happy. You ended up working at their restaurant with them and stayed at his house a lot; it was almost like you had moved in, which you had wanted to do. You would help him with dinner and clean up around; you two would share a bed and other things.

 _And now, all is done_

 _There is nothing to say,_

 _You have gone so effortlessly,_

 _You have won, you can go ahead_

 _Tell them;_

You never though you could be so happy, but then things started to slowly change, so slow you barely even noticed at first. He started taking up longer shifts, and going out with friends more often. You started to feel alone. So one day while he was out with some friends you decided to go out as well with your friend Elizabeth. The two of you had decided to go shopping and then hang out at the park. The sky was a grayish color it looked like it was about to rain but the two of you went for a walk none the less. When you got to the park what you found was not a very nice site. You found your boyfriend Lovino making out with some chick against a tree. Elizabeth noted you weren't following her anymore and stopped to see what you were staring at. You could feel tears prick the corners of your eyes, as you turned away from the scene and started to run away. You could hear Elizabeth calling out to you telling you to slow down.

 _Tell them I'm alone now._

 _Shout it from the roof tops._

 _Write it on the sky light._

 _All we had is gone now._

 _Tell them I was happy,_

 _And my heart is broken,_

 _All my scars are open._

 _Tell them what I hoped would be_

 _Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, Impossible._

Once you were out of the park you started to slow down to catch your breath which was coming in ragged short huffs. You could hear footsteps coming up behind you, but you kept walking as Elizabeth made it to your side, she was panting slightly as she walked along side you not saying anything yet. She was pondering over what exactly to say. The two of you walked back to the house you shared with Lovino and went inside. You never bothered to take off your shoes instead you just walked in and into you're room, where you grabbed a suit case and started packing up your things. Elizabeth helped you pack and then carried the cases out to the car. You looked around the house to see if there was anything you had forgotten. Elizabeth was waiting in the car; you would be staying with her for a while. You stopped by the restaurant and told Feli and Antonio you quit and said goodbye. Feli noticed you were upset and he himself seemed to be upset, and begged you to stay but you simply said good bye. When he asked where his brother was you just pretended that you never heard him. When you got to Elizabeth's house the two of you brought your stuff in and you sat on the couch and started to cry. Elizabeth hugged you and said it would be okay that there were plenty of other men out there, ones that where a lot better than him. You were just angry now, mad at yourself for doing such a stupid thing as falling in love. She gave you that speech about how you were better than him, you just tuned her out and kept cursing yourself.

 _Falling out of love is hard,_

 _Falling for betrayal is worse,_

 _Broken trust and broken hearts,_

 _I know, I know._

 _Thinking all you need is there,_

 _Building fate on loving words_

 _Empty promises will ware_

 _I know, I know._

That was it; it was gone, all over. Once again you were alone in this cruel world. Your mind said it was over that you give up and yet the hope in your heart whispers _'Keep trying…'_ You silently cursed at that sliver of hope asking if it was insane, or if it liked pain. You didn't know what to do or say. You felt alone and crushed. A few hours had passed and you just sat there on the sofa your gaze has been on a spot in the wood for the past few hours. Elizabeth had fallen asleep, next to you. You felt to numb to sleep Instead you got up and went to the door thinking some fresh air would be good for you. You closed the door quietly behind you and just stood there for a moment, debating on what to do and where to go, all you knew was that you were going to get as far away from here and the park as you could.

 _And now, when all is gone,_

 _There is nothing to say,_

 _And if you're done with embarrassing me,_

 _On your own you can go ahead_

 _Tell them; tell them I'm alone now,_

 _Shout it from the roof tops,_

 _Write it on the sky light._

 _All we had is gone now._

 _Tell them I was happy,_

 _And my heart is broken,_

 _All my scars are open._

 _Tell them what I hoped would be_

 _Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, Impossible._

 _Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, Impossible._

 _Ohh, Impossible, Yeah yeah._

So you walked and walked, for a long time it seems, your legs were starting to hurt, it had started raining a while ago. You're clothing was drenched and you could feel the weight of it as you continued to walk, you (h/l), (h/c) was sticking to your face as you shook in the cold of the rain. Your mind was racing, you were thinking about how people could do such things. How does mother put up with this? Will he miss me? Will he try and find me? Does he even care? All these thoughts and more passed through your mind. Though you simply answered no to most of them. Tears continued to roll down your red cheeks and you decided to sit down for a moment. To give your legs a break from all the walking you had done. You were on the other side of town by now, and the rain had not let up in the slightest. _'Funny'_ you thought as you watched the rain though your sad (e/c) eyes, _'The sky is crying with me.'_

 _I remember years ago,_

 _Someone told me,_

 _I should take caution when it comes to love._

 _I did. Tell them I'm alone now,_

 _Shout it from the roof tops, (Shout it from the roof tops)_

 _Write it on the sky light._

 _All we had is gone now._

 _Tell them I was happy, (Tell them I was happy)_

 _And my heart is broken, (And my heart is broken)_

 _All my scars are open._

 _Tell them what I hoped would be_

 _Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, Impossible._

 _Impossible, Impossible, Impossible, Impossible._

You stood up once again and looked towards the sky, letting the cold droplets of water fall on your face, you let out a long sigh and turned to head back to your friend's house, she would worry if you were gone too long. As a strong wind blew you whispered quietly into it "Good bye". You had known what you were getting yourself into, and had known what the outcome would be, even before you started to date. And so you blamed yourself for forgetting the promise you had made to yourself. No matter how careful you are things will always be out of your reach. You can control your own actions, but you cannot control someone else's, that's the way things are.

 _I remember years ago,_

 _Someone told me,_

 _I should take caution when it comes to love._

 _I did…_


End file.
